


All I Need

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words just get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely nietie who gave the prompt “an offer you can't refuse.”
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Stephen really hated the Forest of Dean. No, scratch that, he _despised_ it.

The fact that the temperature was currently hovering just below zero, there was a smattering of snow on the ground and an anomaly flickering in and out of existence in the middle of the forest was doing nothing to improve his mood.

Connor was off to one side, serenading a bemused Abby and Jenny with Christmas carols and Cutter was sitting in Lester's car having, from what Stephen can make out through the windows, a very intense conversation.

Which leaves him and Soldier Boy as the only ones paying proper attention. Stephen knew he should probably lighten up on the Becker abuse, but there was something terribly infuriating about the way Becker went out of his way to prove that he wasn't bothered about it. It was a dangerous feeling that Stephen got under his skin when he looked at the other man, one he tried to harness into anger rather than anything more luxurious.

He'd fallen hard for soldiers before and it had never worked out well. Something to do with that build up of testosterone he told himself.

He was certainly going to blame the testosterone for what he did next, which was to sidle closer to Becker and put a hand on his arm.

“Becker,” he said and then stopped, biting his bottom lip.

Becker turned and looked at Stephen's hand and then at Stephen's face, eyebrow raised in query.

“I – I'm going to go check for tracks.”

“Tracks? Didn't you already do that?” Becker asked.

“Well, you never know. The creature might...”

“Have invisibly slunk past all of us?” Becker's smile was more amused than anything, which in Stephen’s opinion made the whole ridiculous crush, _thing,_ that it seemed he had developed on the soldier that much more worse.

“Even the best tracker's occasionally miss something,” Stephen said, not really aware of what was coming out of his mouth until he heard it, pressing against his ears. Did he really just suggest that he didn't know what he was doing?

Becker seemed slightly taken aback too. “Are you feeling all right? You're looking a bit flushed.”

“I'm fine,” Stephen snapped. And then walked off. Definitely not in a huff but in a controlled, manly, “I have serious business to attend to” manner.

* * * * *

There were no tracks. Stephen had been sure of that from the moment he first arrived. It would seem that for once they'd been very lucky and that nothing untoward had come through the anomaly. And now he felt like an idiot and had wandered a little further into the forest than he perhaps should. But, he reassured himself, he was easily within shouting distance if he were needed and since the others all wanted to get home, they wouldn't want to hang around for much longer. He could sidle off in disgrace without anyone being any the wiser.

Of course the only problem with that was that he hadn't factored in Becker himself.

“The other's are leaving,” Becker said. Stephen cursed as the soldier’s approach made him jump – he had no idea the other man could be that stealthy.

“Are they?” Stephen asked, not turning around.

There was a short silence only broken by the crunch of leaves. “So...”

Stephen did turn around then, something about Becker's tone making him curious. “So...?” he repeated.

Becker stared at him and then started to turn away. “Sorry, my mistake.”

“Wait,” Stephen said, grabbing hold of Becker's arm. “I, uh...”

Becker swallowed and Stephen found himself mesmerised by the movement of his Adam's apple.

“I thought when you said...you know...Oh for god's sake, I thought you wanted me to follow you.”

Becker looked increasingly uncomfortable and Stephen couldn't help smiling. Becker glared at him when he noticed.

“No, no,” Stephen said, holding on more tightly to Becker's arm. “That's not, look, I just. You were right. I did want you to follow me. I just. I just didn’t realise it myself and I ….”

Stephen's babbling was cut off, much to his relief, by Becker kissing him and pushing him up against a tree. Stephen had a moment where he was completely at Becker's mercy, and then he kissed him back, pulling and tugging at the soldier's clothes, having the sudden desire to get him naked, and to get him naked _now._

Becker seemed to be completely on board with this plan too, as he pulled and then practically ripped Stephen's t-shirt in his hurry to remove it.

“God, yes,” Stephen cried, as Becker's hand touched his aching erection, his touch firm and obviously experienced.

Becker's own erection pressed against Stephen's thigh and he tried to reach for it, but Becker was shaking his head and rutting against him, and Stephen could only hang on to Becker's shoulders feeling the bark of the tree digging into his back, but not caring as long as Becker kept on doing what he was doing.

“How long's it been?” Becker panted into Stephen's ear. “How long since anyone has done this? How long since you've wanted it?”

“Too...too long,” Stephen said. “Too bloody long. God I need...I'm going to...” Stephen gasped and panted, too overcome with the feeling of finally, finally coming, his orgasm crashing over him, that words were nothing but distant memories.

“Wanted you so long,” Becker growled as he continued to move against Stephen, all attempts at a steady rhythm long gone, driven away by the sheer _need_ he had to come.

Stephen surged forward and kissed Becker then, licking his way inside the other man's mouth and pouring all of himself into Becker.

Becker responded by shuddering against Stephen, the sound of his shout muffled by Stephen's tongue.

Finally they pulled apart and Becker slumped against Stephen, who just about managed to hold them both up. Stephen let his eyes fall shut and thought to himself that if he was going to die, this would be a very good way to go.

“I'm glad you followed me,” Stephen said, almost too quietly for Becker to catch.

“Of course,” Becker replied, just as quiet. “It was simply an offer I couldn't refuse.”

And then they slumped to the ground, limbs entangled, and waited for things to go back to how they were, for the world to tilt back right side up.

But that wasn't due to happen for a very long time.


End file.
